unthinkable
by acebear
Summary: ADOPTED BY ME
1. Chapter 1

Unthinkable

Austin and Ally spent one night together that would change their lives forever. If only they knew what would happen

Ally cries at the previous night's events. Last night was when Ally decided to not go to that music school in New York because she loves Austin , but in the brotherly way. But they made a stupid mistake after Dez and Trish left . They were relaxing and teasing each other when one of them ( she didn't know who) initiated the kissing . They made their way from the piano bench in the store to the couch in the practice room. Ally had given Austin everything , with no protection. Austin had not stopped apologizing when they woke up , Ally just sent the poor boy on his way. Ally's father was in California visiting his parents , and she didn't want Trish knowing what went on just yet, so she had to go this alone. She did have a few other friends from her book club but believe it or not they were blabber mouths. She didn't want the whole world to know that she of all people did it with Austin Moon . She started playing her piano in the practice room. She heard the door open and close downstairs . She sighed and got up.

She went downstairs to see that Dallas was waiting at the counter . She didn't have a crush on him anymore , they were just friends now. ''Hi Dallas , what do you need today?

'' Hey Ally I need a new string for my... What's wrong Ally? Have you been crying ? He asked in a concerned voice.

'' Uhhh …. yeah , kinda.''

''What's wrong? You can tell me anything!''

''This is a girl problem Dallas. I can't really talk about it with you... I can't even tell Trish...''

''Let me guess, you had sex with someone you shouldn't have.''

'' How did you know?''

''Austin came to me. He didn't want to tell Dez, so I was his only option.''

''Damn him. Well, do you know what should do?''

'' Ignore each other until school starts in two months. You'll forget about it by then.''

''It's not that easy Dallas! we're best friends and I had sex with him!''

'' You did what!?'' Trish screams from the door way. They didn't hear her come in because of Ally's yelling.'' Dallas , get out while I talk to Ally.''

''But...''

''Don't test me pretty boy!'' she yells .

''Fine,fine I'm going'' Dallas leaves and Trish Turns to Ally.

''Why,when,where,how.'' she simply states.

''we don't know what came over us Trish! We did it last night in the practice room, on the couch.''

''Listen to Dallas. It will be forgotten by the time school starts. Relax , and have an Austin free summer for once.''

'' whatever. You are probably right. But Austin will probably want nothing ti do with me by then.''

'' if only you knew Ally, if only you knew.''


	2. Chapter 2

Unthinkable chapter 2

A mounth and a half passed with no Austin around. Ally believes she has the stomach flu for the past two weeks. She finds it odd that she has had it this long , but brushes it off consitering she hasn't been sick since she was 13 and she was 16 now. Today she has Trish over to help clean up the house . She actually hasn't been home for a month because her father hasn't been hom in two months. He was still visiting in California , and would be another month or two. She has been eaither been staying with Trish or Sonic Boom. It was weird not being around Austin at first, but she became use to it after two weeks . Trish is still being her normal self , going from job to job on a daily basis . She tries to bring up what happened , but Ally got mean with her about it . While thwy were cleaning, ( well Ally was Trish was looking at a magazline ) a wave of nausea hit Ally. Ally ran out of the room , with Trish reached the bathroom just in time , because as soon as she reached it she was hurling into the toilet . Trish comes in and holds her hair back.

''Ally I theory, but you may not like it . It may explain the vomiting,'' she said calmly

''What is it Trish? I just wanna know,'' Ally replies, getting up from her knees and pulling her hair into a messy bun.

''I think you might, just mighe be preg...''

'' If you dare finish that word will feed you to the wolves.'' she hisses

'' No Ally you need to be sure ! You might be pregnant , you are really messed up I will not watch you pretend that you just dandy when you could be carrying Austin's baby.''

'' Shut up Trish ! If you want me to be pregnant , you are really messed up. If you want me to check , you go buy the pregnancy test!''

'' I already did , now before you yell at me when was your last preriod?''

''What the hell,Trish you can be such a bitch ! Why didn't you try and talk about this earlier?!''

''Just answer the damn question!''

'' I don't know two months ago! . She exclamed then it clicks . Ally hasn't has her period . for a while not since before her night with Austin '' I don't want to take the test with out Austin and me hanging out 's be easier if we're friend and on speeking terms .''

''For a smart girl, your a idiot''

''Just call Austin''

''Fine ,''she says already dialing his nimber . Ally sits and thinks of the possibillities. Yes she loved Austin,but enough to raise a kid with him?Ally hears Trish on the rolls her eyes at what she hears.

''Austin , we wanna hang out today, I don't care if Dez got his hand stuck in a jar!this is more inportant!

Damn ,we'll help get his hand unstuck!Happy?we'll meet you at the food cout . Tell Dez I said that he is still a idoit''Trish hangs up and comes back to tell Ally to fix her hair.

''okey , your going to help though.''

'' we are going to talk about writing some more songs if possible, and try to get Dez's hand unstuck from a jar.''

'' Only Dez would do those idiotic kinds of things''

'' I know''

'' Just fix you hair and then we'll go .''

''whatever, Dez was complaining really loud on the phone . It was annoying to hear.''

''That's what we call classic Dez. Now fix you hair.''


	3. Chapter 3

Unthinkable chapter 3

Ally sighed as she lookes at Dez and Austin playing go fish . It took the a while to get the jar off his hand, and it took a screaming Trish , witch gave a person nightmares . Austin and Ally weren't feeling as awkward as they predicted it would .

''Ally,'' Trish hissed at her

''what ''she whispered back.

''You need to tell him''

''I can't tell him right now, he's happy.''

''You need to tell him. It will make things easier.''

'' Trish nothing will make things easier.''

'' Yes it will . You have no idea what it would be like for him if you just showed up with a kid one day.''

''It not that easy Trish!that's like telling a parent you had sex!'' yelled whispered looking to see if anyone was looking .It was cear so she contiused . If I am , you know , it will ruin the life he has set up him.

''If you don't tell him I will''

'' you wouldn't dare''

''wanna bet, ''she responded . ''Austin''

''Trish don't you even,'' Ally growled . Austin was looking up with the tone Ally had.

'' Then you tell him .''

'' tell who what?! '' Austin exclaimed ,causing the girls to stop bikering .

'' Ally tell him now or I will.''

''Fine Austin come with me.''

'' okey he says suspiciously. She takes him to the practice room '' What is this all about , Ally ?'' he asked . Ally breaks down into tears just as the words leave his mouth. Whoa , Ally ?are you okey? I',m sorry if I did something wrong !. ''

''Y..You d..did't do is entirely my fault ! I'm so sorry!'' she sobbed

''It's okey Ally!what's wrong you can tell me !''

''You'll hate me ,'' she said calming down from his kind words

'' There is nothing you could do to make me hate you.''

'' I might be ….'' she trails off.

'' Might be what'' he asked calmly while rubbing her back.

Pregnant. And if I am it's yours,'' she whispers Austin's hand freezes where it was , on her upper back.

''Might ?did you take a test ?''

'' not yet but the numbers add up and numbers have never lied to me before

'' It's not your fault. It take tow to tango,''

'' I don't want you to give up the life you have ahead of you.'' your carrer is set.''

'' I wouldn't have a carrer if it wasn't for you''

'' how would it lookon a magazine headlines '' Austin Moon – Dad at 16 you have your whole life ahead of you. This child is my future now , not yours. I'm giving you the chance to ealk away, no regets. I wont call for child support or anything like that. I want you to choose your future , not me decide it for you .''

''Well I'm deciding my future . And it's staying with Baby Moon and his mommy.''

'' I can't let you do that, If I wasn't pregnant , you would live your dreams the way you should.''

'' Well having my own family is part of my dream.''

'' That's different . You could find your true love of your life if I wasn't having your child.''

''We would still end up like this.''

''What.''

''You said I should find the true love of my life and start a family wit her. I would still end up with you I love you Ally

'' I think I love you too.''


	4. Chapter 4

Unthinkable chapter 4

It had been a two days since Ally told Austin that she might be pregnant . And one day since they took the test that came out positive . As soon as they found out Ally made a appointment with her doctor . The doctors appointment was in a few hours and both of them were scared yet excited . Because even tho they were happy to be back with each other but now a couple they were still scared because they haven't told their families yet and they also hadn't told Jimmy . But they decided not to think about them right now they decided to focus on their little family . While waiting tile it was time to go to the doctor. Austin and Ally were in the practice room writing a new song when Austin's cell went off so he picked it up from on top of the piano and Answered it after seeing it was his mom.

Austin- ''hey mom what's up ?''

Mimi-'' hi honey I just wanted to know what time you would be home ? Because your father and I will be working late and we left you money for pizza. ''

Austin- ''well lets see as he checked his phone because after the doctor's appointment he had a meeting with Jimmy after a few moments he finally said probability around 5pm .''

Mimi- ''Okay sweetheart we will see you when we get home. Oh and don't forget to do your homework !.''

Austin- ''Okay mom I wont see you later love you . Just before hanging up Mimi tells her son she loves him too then they both hang up.''

Austin put his cell back on the piano and took Ally's hand and said '' we should probability get you two something to eat .'' Ally nodded and they both got up . After leaving Sonic Boom they they decided to go to the food court . After getting their and ordering some food they went and took a set and started talking.

Ally- '' so how are we going to tell our parents and Jimmy that I'm pregnant ?''

Austin took few moments before finally saying – ''well we can tell them at a dinner or something and as for Jimmy I guess we could tell him after the doctor's appointment.''

Ally- '' okay we will tell him then and as for the dinner that is not a bad idea .'' she then continued eating . And so did Austin.

After they finished eating Austin looked at his phone and said '' hey it's time to get going to the appointment we don't want to be late.''

Ally – ''yes you are right we differently don't want to be late .'' they then got up and headed out to the parking lot and went to Austin's car .

It wasn't long after leaving the mall that they were pulling into the parking lot of Ally's doctor's office .

Austin looked at Ally after looking at the office and said '' You ready?''. Ally replied with'' I'm ready as I'll ever be.'' Austin then got out and went over and opened Ally's door . Ally got out and took Austin's hand . Before taking Ally's hand Austin shut the car door and locked it.

After getting into the doctor's office and signing in and having a seat . Ally looked at Austin and said '' I know it's early but I was wondering if you wanted this baby to be a boy or girl?.'' Austin replied by saying '' I want a baby girl who is just as beautiful and smart as her mom .'' Ally started to tear up at what Austin just said she didn't deserve such a amazing guy in her life let alone to be the father of her unborn baby.

Austin saw that Ally was starting to cry and lifted her head and started whipping her tears away and saying'' everything is okay babe '' before kissing her . Just as they pulled apart Ally's name was called and they got up and went back and into a room to wait for the doctor . While waiting for the doctor. Austin says ''how did I get so lucky to have an amazing partner , girlfriend and mother of my child all wrapped into one beautiful girl?.''

Ally just looked at Austin for a few moments but was snapped out if it by a knock on the door . The doctor walks in and says '' well Ally it seem like we need to run some lab work to find out for sure !'' the doctor then took out a cup then asked Ally to '' please pee in this '' for her . Ally nodded and got up .and went to the bathroom . It's wasn't long before Ally was back in the room with the cup of pee and waiting for a nurse to come get it .

Austin held Ally's free hand once she had gotten back onto the table . It wasn't long after Ally had gotten back that a nurse was knocking on the door and coming over to take the cup . After the nurse left Ally looked over at Austin and said '' I love you so much '' then Austin got up and stood in front of her and said '' I love you both so much as he lifted her shirt and put his hand on her still flat for the time being belly . Ally couldn't help but smile at this .

After giving Ally's belly a sweet kiss Austin went back and stood beside Ally. Ally put her shirt down as Austin walked back to her side . It was another few mins before the doctor came back in and said '' well it looks like a congrats is in order because you are indeed pregnant'' Ally and Ally looked at each other then back at the doctor who then said '' well that is it for this appointment do you guys have any questions ?. They both shock their heads no then the doctor said '' okay well I will need to see you back in two weeks so we can get your first ultrasound. Ally got up and took Austin's hand as they went to check out and to their next appointment. After getting back to the car Austin says'' well I guess next up is to tell Jimmy at the meeting in a few mins. '' Ally said yeah I guess that is next ''.

a/n what is going to happen next how will Jimmy and their parents take the news of the pregnancy find out in chapter 5 . tile then please review thanks

Yours Always ,

Acebear


	5. Chapter 5

Unthinkable chapter 5

don't own anything but this working of fiction

It didn't take them long to get to star records . After into the parking lot and going inside . They went into the waiting room after checking in . It wasn't long before come out and tell them to come into his office . Jimmy asked after everyone was having a seat what the reason for the meeting was.

So Austin started off with well Jimmy we have something to tell you ? Jimmy then said well what would that be? Then Ally said what Austin is trying to say is I'm pregnant . After yelling at them for a few mins about how disappointed in them he was . He finally let them leave . On the way back to the car Ally said well that went better then I thought it would. Austin nodded as they finally reached the car.

After getting in the car before leaving Ally called her mom and dad and said that her and Austin were inviting them to dinner . After Ally hung up the phone it was Austin's turn to call his mom and dad and invite them to the dinner that him and Ally needed to talk to them . After hanging up Austin asked if Ally was ready to go to dinner. After reaching the diner they were meeting their parents at they went inside and waited for them. It was about 20 more mins before their parents got there . After sitting down Ally's mom asked they were doing there ?

Ally looked at looked over at Austin then looked over at their parents and began the conversation by saying that there was a reason for them to be here. And that reason was that she was pregnant . At first all four of their parents were in shock but then her dad got up and looked at Austin before hitting him in the face. After checking to see if he was bleeding Austin looked at Ally who was now standing . Ally had stood up after seeing her dad hit Austin. she ran out of the diner and before she knew it she was sitting on a bench across the street .

Back in the Diner

Austin looked at her dad and said great now look what you've done and left to go find Ally leaving all four of their parents looking on . After walking out the door and scanning the area Austin finally found her sitting on a bench across the road . he then jogged over to see how she was . After getting over he sat down next to her and just helped her close . She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head and asked her how she was . She looked at him after a few moments and said that she was better . she then asked him how he was and he said that his been better and if their parents don't want to be apart of our babies life then that is find and then Ally said that they never knew that their parents could come around someday . Austin nodded and then kissed her deep.

After calming down Ally looked over at Austin and started yawning . Austin smiled and then said well lets go get you home and to bed . Ally nodded and they started walking back to the car. Ally fell asleep soon after getting into the car . Austin smiled over at Ally before turning into the drive way of a two stories home . After turning off the car and getting out he went and unlocked the door and opened it then went and got Ally. After getting inside Austin took her up to the master bedroom and put her to bed . Austin then went and took a shower before going to bed himself .

After he got out of the shower he changed his cloths and got into the bed. Ally rolled over in her sleep now she was cuddling with Austin . Austin pulled her closer and kissed her cheek . They both smiled in they're sleep. Ally was the first one to wake up she looked around the room and realized that the room wasn't hers or Austin's so she started to scream . The scream woke Austin up and he calmed her down after a few moments . She then asked after finally being calm where they were then Austin got up and went to the bookcase and took out one of Ally's favorite books then walked back over to the bed and handed her the book and said open it .

Ally turned the book to a random page and some paper work fell out of it . She then put the book down and picked up the papers and read them she then looked at Austin and said are you serious right now . Austin then said yes as he got into bed . They started talking about everything from the baby to the house . After a hour or so Ally asked if they could look at the rest of the house . Austin then said sure go have a look and I will make us something to eat . Before getting up Austin kissed Ally's belly and then her forehead then they both got up and Ally went and explored the house while Austin went and made them something to eat.

It wasn't long before both of them finished and Austin was being the food back to the bedroom and Ally had came back for her phone just after Austin had came in . Was now on the bed holding it Ally smiled at how sweet he was as she walked over and sat on the bed . Got under the covers and Austin handed her her food and kissed his cheek and said thank you .

After they finished she asked how he got everything here without her knowing and how beautiful the baby's room was . He then said well everything was set up by the place u got everything from well expect this he got up and went over to the closet and showed her most of their cloths well new versions of them he went and got everything they wear from the mall . She smiled and got up and kissed him he them said I have something to show you . Ans took her hand . They went to the baby's room and said when you were in here did you look inside the crib . She looked at him and said no . Then said well go look now she went over to the crib while he got down one knee . Ally was looking in the crib and found a small box . She picked it up and opened it she started to cry when she saw the ring she then turned back around and saw Austin and walked over to him . She was looking at him then he said it he asked her to marry him and she said yes he then got up and took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger .

Ally dropped the box as Austin pulled her close and kissed her deep . He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the love of his life not only carrying his baby but she actually accepted his proposal . They pulled apart once they needed air . He then got on his knees and lifted her shirt and I love you and your mommy so much before kissing her belly . Ally smiled at all the sweetness Austin was giving to both her and their baby. She then heard their phones going off . After Austin got up they went to answer then they were shocked when they saw it was there dads calling the answered their phones .

Austin- hey what's up?

Mike- hi I just wanted to apologize for the way me and mom reacted at dinner ,

Austin- well I wasn't surprised at it as much as her dad hitting me and making Ally upset enough to run out .

Mike- yeah I was shocked at that a little too but then again if you had a sister I would have probability done then same thing to the guy who got her pregnant.

Austin – its not like I didn;t deserve the hit but it still hurt .

Mike- I bet it did.

Austin- so how is mom now that both of you have calmed down .

Mike – she is doing good she said that she always wanted grand kids but not this early but what's done is done and that she hoped that you both can handle going to school and raising the baby.

Austin- I know we can because we can do anything we set out minds to .

Mike- well im glad to hear that but I really need to get back to work someone just came in.

Austin- okay dad I will see you later . And he and Mike hung up their phones.

Ally's conversation with Lester

Ally- hi dad

Lester – im sorry for hitting Austin and making you upset I was just in so much of a shock that my little girl was pregnant .

Ally – I understand and I know it's earlier they everyone wanted but Austin and I couldn't be more happy about it . We both knew we would end up like this someday but we didn;t think it would be this early .

Lester- said well I have to go then asked what time she would be into work

Ally- well I still need a shower and I have to get dressed so maybe a hour or so.

Lester – okay see you then .

They both hung up and Ally turned and looked at Austin and said he said sorry for hitting you then asked what time I would be at sonic boom for my shift . Austin looked at her in shocked and said I guess we are going to be going soon huh? Ally yes after I take a shower and get dressed . Austin nodded and Ally left and went for her shower and Austin went and picked out something to wear after about 10 mins her finally found something he wanted to wear .

It was about 10 more mins and Ally walked back into the room wearing nothing , knowing that it turned Austin on she went over to the closet and picked out a dress that would drive him nuts . It didn't take long for them to get dressed . Ally then asked if he was ready to go and he said yes as he took her hand and they left and went to sonic boom .After about a hour of being their Austin said he would be right back . Ally nodded and kissed him goodbye . Austin left and while she waited for anyone to come in . They hasn't had anyone come in the whole time they were there. She then sat down at the piano downstairs and started playing and wrote some lyrics down it was a song for the baby she didn't know how Austin would take the song but she thought he might love it since it would be a few more days tile they found out the sex of the baby she couldn't finish the song but the melody was so beautiful .

Austin walked into the store right next to sonic boom and got some cloths and other stuff and paid for it and went back to sonic boom. He walked in just as Ally was finishing whatever she was doing at the piano . He had to admit that whatever it was it was beautiful. Ally looked at Austin as he walked over with the stuff he had just gotten . Ally began to cry seeing the stroller with a car seat and the cloths he picked up. Austin stopped pushing and went and held Ally . Just then Trish and Dez walked in and trish was holding a magazine after getting over to Austin and Ally Trish held up the cover . On the front of it it said Austin Moon is he going to be a dad at 16 or is he just helping a friend out the pic was of him leaving the store with everything he had just gotten ,

Ally said see I told you that it would get out about the baby and how your going to be a dad at 16 she started to cry again . Austin then said who cares about that stupid magaize I don't I love you and this baby you two mean more to me then my career . Ally looked at him in shock but understood where he was coming from because she felt the same about writing her music .

A few days later

Ally and Austin were waiting for the doctor to come in and start the ultrasound. They were so excited to finally found out if they were having a girl or boy . After a few more mins the doctor came in and started the ultrasound. Austin and Ally both looked at the flat screen that was showing their baby. The doctor then said congrats it looks like your having a girl . Ally couldn't help but cry she couldn't believe that the baby growing inside her was a girl . That her baby their baby was a girl . Austin was thinking the sane think he then kissed at and said wow a girl Al's can you believe it . She nodded no while cleaning herself off . After the doctor's appointment they went back to sonic boom and Ally went back to the piano and started working on the song she had started a few days ago now knowing the that they were having a girl made it easier to write the lyrics .

It didn't take Ally long before she was done and calling Austin over so he could read the lyrics while she played . He sat next to her and began to sing the lyrics it was about them and their little girl it was titled the best thing of this dream is my girls .

A/n think this is a good place to stop what do you think of the title of the song and if anyone has ideas for middle names please don't be scared to say something . Thanks for reading and please review

yours always,

Acebear


End file.
